


Holiday for Two

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Datastorm December, Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, First Time, Gift Giving, M/M, Sleeping Together, Vacation, Winter, holiday trip, traditional inn, writing life verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “Having you as a Christmas present is the most wonderful thing ever."For Datastorm December 2019: Day 07
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Stardust, Star Bright [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214109
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	Holiday for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December 2019: Day 07  
> //Vacation [Includes a bit of Gift Shopping & Blanket Cuddling]
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life. But this can be read as a standalone. Happy Reading! <3  
> And yes, it's Rated M for a reason ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ♥♥♥

What do you give a man who has everything?

Gift-giving was hard enough in the first place, and it can be incredibly difficult to buy something for someone who owns more or less everything Yusaku could think of. Christmas was just around the corner, and he was pretty much stuck looking for a gift that can really stand out among all other things Ryoken owned. Even if Ryoken swears he doesn’t want anything this year, Yusaku still wanted to give him something. Hence, the reason why he approached Aoi in the first place.

School was already over for the day. The two of them walked down the sidewalks of Den City, window shopping.

“Hmm… What about a new tie or a shirt?” Aoi suggested.

“He already has tons of those,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly. “You should see his walk-in closet.”

“It’s not surprising that I can imagine it so well in my head,” came Aoi’s casual reply. “If not clothes… Hmm… Gadgets wouldn’t do it either. Have you tried asking Spectre?”

Yusaku’s brow twitched a little, and he tried not to pull a face. Honestly, even though he didn’t like the idea one bit, he did try asking Spectre—an action he had quickly come to regret. It was insane how Spectre could easily get under his skin.

_Oh, dear, you still have no idea what to give Ryoken-sama? Even though you live together and spend so much time together?_ Spectre had said to him earlier that day with a dramatic shake of the head. _How disappointing. You should be more considerate, Playmaker. Are you really his partner?_

“Sometimes, I want to throw your boyfriend off a cliff,” Yusaku almost grumbled, willfully tossing Spectre away into the far corner of his mind.

Aoi let out a sigh. “Me too, Fujiki-kun. Me too…”

And yet, Yusaku knew all too well that Aoi was happy being in a relationship with Spectre. They’ve been going out for almost as long as him and Ryoken. “How you put up with him is beyond me.” 

“Patience. Lots of it.” The apathetic expression on her face then softened with a small smile. “But he’s not so bad. He can be kinda cute.”

Yusaku had to raise an eyebrow at that. It had to be the most farfetched thing he had ever heard today. “Spectre…? Cute?” Did that just really come out of Aoi Zaizen’s mouth?

She giggled. “Hard to imagine, I know.” Her eyes then saw something of interest. “Let’s try that gift shop. You might find the right present there.” She pointed out the shop across the street.

“Sure.”

The two went into the shop and looked around. It was moderately big and offered variety of craft items, charms, ornaments, souvenirs, and accessories, in addition to an amazing selection of music boxes and picture frames.

Yusaku doubted Ryoken would be interested in trinkets or craft items. He was starting to consider getting him bullet-shaped earrings like Revolver’s when he noticed a photo album on display with an embossed gold script which read ‘Special Memories’ on the cover. He paused and fell into deep thought until—

“Fujiki-kun?” Aoi’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Are you thinking of getting him an album?”

“I don’t know.” But he was considering it. “You bought something?” he asked as he saw a paper bag with the shop’s logo in Aoi’s hands.

“A gift for Spectre,” Aoi replied with a little smile that brightened her face and took out a ceramic succulent planter that was shaped like a _Bulbasaur_ , a grass-type Pokémon. “He’s been taking care of succulent plants a lot. Figured this would go nicely with his collection. You think he’ll like it?” 

“Well, no doubt, especially since it’s from you.”

Aoi looked a little sheepish. “I ended up finding a gift before you.”

He felt the smile, extremely subtle, stretch softly across his lips. “It’s a good thing we came to this shop then.”

“Yeah… Shall we check another one?”

“Let’s go.”

They went from one shop to another, then another, and finally coming to Starbucks for a pitstop. While Aoi went to order a drink, Yusaku sat down at one of the tables and opened his tablet to search the net. He couldn’t get the photo album out of his mind, but he wasn’t sure if something so simple and inexpensive would be good enough. His boyfriend could literally buy anything he wanted, travel the world and hang out, book fancy hotels, donate to charity, and support the both of them for the rest of their lives. He could afford it.

Then again, Ryoken wasn’t materialistic, and he never bought anything on impulse.

He blew out his breath in frustration. Why did this have to be so difficult?

“Here…”

Yusaku blinked at the drink placed before him. “What’s this?”

“For you,” Aoi said, carefully setting her Salted Caramel Mocha drink down before taking the seat across him.

“I didn’t order.”

“My treat. I hope you’ll like Caramel Cloud Macchiato.”

Yusaku couldn’t care less about the Starbucks menu, but he knew it would be rude to decline a treat. “As long as it’s not too sweet… But thanks.”

Aoi smiled. “You’re welcome. You look like you needed a pick-me-up. I’m sorry if I wasn’t much help.”

“No, I should be the one apologizing for the imposition.”

“Imposition?” Aoi raised a brow. “Fujiki-kun, we’re friends. It’s only natural to help each other out. But you know… When it comes down to it, the thought always counts. A gift doesn’t have to be a physical thing. For someone like Ryoken-san, I’m sure he places more importance on making memories with you.” There could be no doubt from the kindness in her voice and in her expression that she was sincere about this.

“Memories…” Yusaku stared down at his tablet in thought, recalling the album back at the gift shop, then looking again at Aoi, he made up his mind. “Thanks, Zaizen. I think I know what to give him now.”

“Then you’re very welcome,” she said, taking a sip of her drink. “On that note, I wonder what Ryoken-san is going to give you.”

00000

Stepping through the gates of a ryokan establishment, Yusaku felt like he was drawn into a world carefully designed to satisfy and captivate the senses. It exemplified a fusion of tradition and custom with alluring oriental charm. In this place, they offered hot spring waters that flow freely from the source, spa, a swimming pool with a hot tub, a fitness gym, a gift shop, and authentic kaiseki cuisine prepared with strictly seasonal ingredients.

And Ryoken hoped Yusaku will enjoy their time immersed in traditional Japanese atmosphere.

Yusaku would be lying if he said he wasn’t overwhelmed by all this. When Ryoken said they were going on an out-of-town trip for the holiday, he certainly didn’t expect a ryokan out of all things. And the accommodation Ryoken booked honestly left him stunned. It had a living room, a sleeping room with two futons on a low bed, a lounge room, and an open-air rock bath with shower in the beautiful Japanese private garden. He could only speculate how much this costed since Ryoken refused to tell him, but at the same time he felt like it was better not knowing.

Sure, Ryoken wasn’t materialistic and never bought anything on impulse… But he also didn’t seem to mind spending a whole lot for Yusaku. And this Christmas gift-slash-holiday trip was one of them.

“We’re really staying here?” Yusaku felt silly for asking, but did so without looking anxious.

“I know you wouldn’t be comfortable in a public onsen, so I booked the room with the private one.”

Sharing a room was something Yusaku usually wouldn’t mind, if it weren’t for the onsen bath that seemed to strike him with stimulating ideas that shouldn’t be mentioned out loud. Entering the onsen with clothes or bathing suits was strictly prohibited. Unless they were taking turns in using it, there was no way he could get fully naked in front of Ryoken. He was mentally unprepared for this.

And what if Ryoken finally wanted to do it with him? The possibility might be possible. At times, Yusaku did yearn for Ryoken to grab him, pin him down on the bed and kiss him senselessly. He wanted to take that next big step in their relationship. As much as they loved each other they never had sex, although they came close on occasion. Ryoken’s will of steel was really nothing to scoff at, which was both admirable and troublesome for Yusaku.

“Now that we’ve seen the room, let’s go sightseeing,” Ryoken said, oblivious to the dilemma raging in Yusaku’s mind.

Seeing the lively, excited sparkle in those blue eyes, Yusaku knew he shouldn’t let his thoughts get the best of him and just enjoy this vacation.

Later that night, however…

While Ryoken was in the shower, Yusaku paced around the room. Being along with him wasn’t good for him at the moment. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to relax ever since he got out of the shower and put on his yukata. He was probably overthinking this. He had the tendency to do such a thing, and this was certainly one of those times. Sinking into the bed, Yusaku let out a deep sigh. They were just going to take a dip in the onsen, right? If anything should happen, then it should be fine, right? This was Ryoken, the person he fell in love with and chose to be with for the rest of his life.

He shouldn’t let the jitters get the best of him, but a short time later he began to feel that recurring uneasiness again, because when Ryoken finally stepped out of the bathroom, smelling like soothing lavender, he was only wearing a towel! His stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster, and his mouth went dry as the Sahara Desert.

Water ran in tiny rivulets from Ryoken’s shoulders, down his neatly sculpted chest, up and down the ripples of his abdominal muscles and into the towel. The gentle light washing over Ryoken’s skin seemed to make the droplets glow.

“Yusaku? You’re still here? I thought you’ve gotten in by now.”

For heaven’s sake, he was sitting there like a ninny, with his mouth hanging slightly open, just staring at Ryoken as if he’d never seen a naked man before. For the record, he had seen Ryoken topless countless times, but he couldn’t seem to get used to it.

“Were you waiting for me?”

Yusaku jerked his eyes up from where he’d been staring at his smooth, perfect stomach. “I-uh… I’m planning to hit the hay.” His voice almost came out sounding squeaky. Almost. “I’m feeling a little sleepy. If I relaxed in the onsen, I might just fall asleep there and drown.” It sounded like a lame excuse to his ears.

But Ryoken believed in him and regarded him with a soft expression. “Well, it certainly has been a long day, so I don’t blame you. Have a good night sleep, Yusaku.”

Yusaku couldn’t help feeling guilty about this. “Good night. Enjoy the onsen bath.”

Ryoken walked over and stopped in front of the sliding door that opened to the garden and onsen. With his back turned, he muttered the words low and huskily. “I would have preferred enjoying it with you.” Then he was out.

Heart pounding in a frantic beat, Yusaku slipped under the covers and buried his face into the pillow. He felt like screaming.

00000

They started the next day bright and early with breakfast before heading out for their Whole Day Trip. Their itinerary included visiting one of the most famous Shinto Shrines of the area, taking a leisure stroll through an attractive western-style landscape park, eating authentic handmade soba for lunch, and riding a spectacular mountain railway line before taking their sweet time at a popular outlet mall near their accommodation.

Yusaku was thankful that he had been able to push away his concerns from last night and managed to spend the day pleasantly with Ryoken. Spending time with him was so precious and he loved every minute that they were together. They held hands, they laughed together, and chatted about anything so freely and easily. Despite the cold weather, he felt nothing but warmth and happiness with him.

Of course, night had to come. As it did, so did their dinner. Upon arriving at their lavish room, a splendid kaiseki cuisine had been spread on the table for their enjoyment. It was like staring at an artwork but on plates, and they were all incredibly mouthwatering. After setting aside the souvenirs they bought and changing into their yukatas, they said their thanks and feasted.

Nonetheless, Yusaku couldn’t fight the uneasiness that started to brew afterwards. He contemplated about the onsen thing again during his shower and knew he can’t use the same excuse from last night. He wanted to bang his head against the wall hard, but he slapped his own cheeks instead to gather his bearings. If he continued being this self-conscious, Ryoken would no doubt notice it and get worried.

And so, after drying up properly and putting on his yukata, he stepped out only to see Ryoken grabbing his cellphone and card key in time. “Ryoken? Are you going out?”

“I ate too much, so I wanted to walk it off. Feel free to use the onsen first.”

“Eh?” They weren’t going to use it together? Didn’t Ryoken say that he would have preferred enjoying it with him? So why…? “Are you sure?”

Ryoken smiled, but there was something a little sad about it. “I’ll take my time walking around, so go soak yourself and relax, all right?”

Yusaku suddenly felt a pang in his heart. Was Ryoken being considerate of him? Was he purposefully going out on a walk so that Yusaku could feel at ease in the onsen alone? Did Ryoken somehow know about his reservations about the whole thing? If so, then he wasn’t sure if he could handle this guilt.

“I’ll see you later, Yusaku.” Ryoken was almost at the door when Yusaku suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his yukata and made him stop. “Yusaku?”

He felt Ryoken’s curious eyes on him and found it difficult to look up. Even so, he just couldn’t let Ryoken leave like this. “I…” He could feel his heart hammering against the interior walls of his chest. “I don’t want to go in alone,” he managed to express the words, though it felt embarrassing to say. He was sure that he was blushing.

There was a pause, a tense one, and Yusaku felt the ridiculous urge to run.

“If…you’re all right with me…” Ryoken hesitated, and when Yusaku finally looked up, there was something awkward about his posture now. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so—”

Yusaku shook his head. “N-No, it’s okay. I’m fine with it.” He fidgeted a bit. “I’m fine as long as it’s you.”

A small blush appeared on Ryoken’s cheeks. “I…I see.” 

And ten minutes later, they were as silent as the night in the onsen. They kept their distance, kept their eyes away and wouldn’t even dare look at each other. Their small talks were rather odd, almost forced, and it was awkward as hell. They were supposed to be relaxing, but they just couldn’t. How in the world did it end up like this?

Another minute has passed, and Yusaku couldn’t take it anymore. “I-I’m heading out first,” he muttered, much to Ryoken’s confusion. And due to his self-conscious state, he stood up too abruptly, which caused him to stagger and slip.

“Yusaku!”

Ryoken reached out and caught him, and with a splash, Yusaku fell right onto his lap. The two of them were now face to face, and it seemed like time just froze around them. Their silence brought with it a nervous tension. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryoken suddenly muttered.

“Huh?”

“I…I shouldn’t have let this happen.” Ryoken smiled slightly. It was a smile that was both sad and guilty. “I should have been more considerate of how you’d feel about this.” He lifted a hand and touched Yusaku’s cheek as if it was something fragile. “I’ll be going ahead, all right?” he said softly as he removed his hand. “Please immerse yourself as long as you—”

Yusaku cut him off by taking Ryoken’s face in his hands and kissing him. Really… kissing him. It was bold—he knew that—but his heart was swelling with emotions and the need to be closer. At first Ryoken just sat there, stunned beyond unreasonable doubt, simply letting him. Then, slowly, timidly, he lifted his mouth slightly from Ryoken’s, enough to look into his eyes. “You did nothing wrong… I was the one being foolish, and I’m sorry.”

A light of understanding dawned in Ryoken’s eyes. “We can’t help but look out for one another, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you still want to head out?”

Yusaku could feel Ryoken’s hot breath on his skin and saw in his eyes a desire that could not be denied. “I want you…” he whispered longingly.

Once again, their lips met in a reunion of delicious passion. Urgency sparked between them. Yusaku’s heart pulsed. Ryoken’s control waned as his hands moved over his body, stroking Yusaku’s back and then sliding down to his hips. Wave after wave of heavenly delight flooded them as their kiss went on and on. When Yusaku thought he couldn’t get enough, Ryoken’s mouth fell to his neck, skimming wet kisses along the line of his collar bone, beckoning an involuntary moan from him.

Yusaku shuddered as his eyes closed in ecstasy, and as Ryoken plunged his tongue in his mouth, he dug his fingers through his snowy hair. He could taste the passion and moved against Ryoken, sending little quivers of pleasure straight through their bodies. He could feel Ryoken throbbing. Straining. Pressing him more into him. Bringing him to the edge.

Impatience and craving began to get the better of them…

And when Ryoken pulled away to meet his eyes, their faces were merely an inch apart. Those gorgeous blue eyes were gazing into green, and together their hearts beat as one. “Is this what you truly want, Yusaku? You won’t come to regret it later?” The words he spoke sounded like he was working to convince himself. His gaze was piercing, and with both eyes he was asking for validation. It was such an urgent, vulnerable expression.

So, Yusaku smiled, telling the man whom he had loved everything with all his might the answer he’d yearned to hear. “Yes. I want nothing more but to be one with you, Ryoken.”

Ryoken’s eyes moistened ever so slightly, and for a brief moment, he seemed caught in an emotional limbo. “I love you, Yusaku…” He kissed him again, a kiss Yusaku returned with joy and all the feeling he could muster for him, with a fierceness and need that rocked him to the core. His long, slender fingers kneaded the back of Yusaku’s neck, and electricity flashed, sparking and sizzling. 

They soon moved to the bedroom, where warmth flooded every part of their bodies in a blink of an eye.

The touch was light, the brush careful and tender yet anxious—Yusaku felt it all as he lay back. The sheets below him rustled as Ryoken leaned in, the sound too loud in the silence of the room. With every touch of Ryoken’s supple lips against his skin, his entire body shivered, feeling the tickle of his kiss against his cheeks, neck, and behind his ear. 

“Are you scared, Yusaku?” Ryoken was patient, giving Yusaku the time to answer as he grazed his cheeks gently with his delicate hand.

Yusaku’s own hands slid up, slow and careful, until they cupped Ryoken’s cheeks. He no longer felt the trace of nervousness in his presence, so he smiled in reassurance and shook his head. A voice inside him told him to say something, but even when he tried, all that escaped his lips was a deep yet silent exhale.

No words were ever needed. Their feelings were as clear as the bright blue sky in summer, they burned brighter and hotter than the sun.

Ryoken picked up where he left off, kissing the side of Yusaku’s neck, letting his mouth drift lower. He carved a hot path down Yusaku’s chest, fluttering to one side and licking over his nipple. He flicked his tongue over the hardening bud before sucking it into his mouth.

Yusaku’s body shuddered, the sound of his breath labored. “R-Ryoken…” And then he gasped just as Ryoken attended to the other side of his chest, digging his nails into his skin.

Lips met and part again, their tongues danced in tandem. The hardness and power of Ryoken’s body against his, his scent—so masculine, so Ryoken—and the feel of his hands exploring his body as his tongue explored his mouth, it was all too much. The inexhaustible flame of Ryoken’s love consumed him entirely, finding himself hopelessly smitten.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken purred, kissing the spot below Yusaku’s belly button, trailing his mouth down near his hip bones, and Yusaku barely contained a moan. “I want to taste you...” he breathed, looking up to meet Yusaku’s gaze.

His breath hitched and his heart skipped, then Yusaku looked away, throwing an arm over a part of his face in embarrassment.

“Just tell me what you want, Yusaku.” Ryoken’s voice was husky and tight with heat.

Yusaku bit his lip and gripped at the sheets. “Please…” he begged.

Smiling, Ryoken planted a kiss on his center. Nudging his legs apart, he kissed and teased and drove Yusaku beyond reason. He used his skillful tongue and fingers until Yusaku exploded and waves rocked over him as he reached the peak of pleasure.

Floating. Yusaku felt like he was floating. There was no turning back from here…

Yusaku wanted more. He wanted all of Ryoken. He wanted to give Ryoken everything, and more importantly, he wanted Ryoken to _take it_ from him.

Ryoken leaned over Yusaku, supporting his weight with one hand while he tugged open the bedside drawer with the other. Taking out a bottle of lube, he unscrewed the cap with ease and applied as much as necessary.

Anticipation made Yusaku’s heart beat wildly. He had never done this before, and didn’t know what to exactly expect, but he trusted Ryoken with his whole being.

“Just relax, all right?” Ryoken coaxed him with his voice and settled himself between Yusaku’s legs, nudging his knees further apart. He touched a finger to Yusaku’s entrance, gentle pushing it in.

Tight. Yusaku’s hips bucked and his breath hitched in response. He clawed at the sheets, closing his eyes, as Ryoken slowly moved his finger inside of him. Before long, Ryoken probed his entrance with another finger, continuing his ministration carefully and gently, and then he soothed his free hand over Yusaku’s thigh before leaning over to kiss him.

When Yusaku returned the kiss with unbridled fervor, Ryoken slid his fingers all the way, stroking him, feeling his inner muscles tighten around his fingers. Ryoken suckled him harder, keeping his rhythm steady both inside and out, as every muscle in Yusaku’s body tense. And as they parted for air, Yusaku was panting hard. 

“Ryoken…” Yusaku’s fingers knotted in Ryoken’s hair. His lips were parted, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were hazy with pleasure as they gazed up at Ryoken. “Please… I want you to feel good too,” he breathed softly.

Hanging on to his control, Ryoken clenched his jaw against the powerful sensations and cursed under his breath. “You’re too much, Yusaku.” Then crushed their mouths again.

Limbs heavy, Yusaku ran his hands down Ryoken’s back, raking his smooth skin with his nails, and was rewarded with sharp intake of breath. Tongues tangled. Limbs intertwined. Passion ignited even hotter. He wanted him inside him. He needed him inside him.

And Ryoken seemed to sense his urgency. Nabbing the condom packet from the drawer, it took no time for him to roll it on and toss the foil. He knelt between his legs again and waited for his gaze to lock with his. “Are you ready, Yusaku?” he asked because he needed to be sure.

If Yusaku said no, if even the slightest hint of doubt clouded his eyes, Ryoken would stop without a second thought. Ryoken cared for him too much. He would never want to force himself upon Yusaku nor would he ever want to hurt him.

But Yusaku’s lips spread in a sweet smile and a hand lifted and caressed his cheek. “Take me.” With that validation, Ryoken slowly pressed in. He squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers flexing on the sheets, as it hurt a little, but Ryoken was being careful, reassuring him and dropping kisses along his jaw, getting him to relax.

Ryoken slid in inch by inch until his length was inside. He pressed his forehead against him as his breath became ragged. “Are you all right?” he asked, voice rough yet still filled with concern.

Yusaku took a shaky breath, meeting Ryoken’s gaze, and smiled a small smile at the sensation of fullness. Of connection. Of pleasure. “You can move.”

Ryoken began to move, and Yusaku instinctually matched his rhythm. He kissed Yusaku hungrily, moving slowly, easing further and further with each gentle thrust. As they rocked together, Yusaku reached up to grip his shoulders and moaned into his mouth. And when they pulled apart to gasp for air, Ryoken groaned against Yusaku’s neck and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Y-Yusaku…” Ryoken was unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice. “You feel amazing.”

Cheeks blazed with embarrassment at the words. Yusaku raised his arm to cover his face, but Ryoken caught him by the wrist.

“Don’t hide it. Let me see you,” Ryoken whispered into his ear, his accent thicker, his voice deep, making Yusaku’s pulse flutter. “You’re beautiful, Yusaku.”

Yusaku hesitated, blinking slowly, as he looked up at Ryoken in awe. He brought both hands up to cup Ryoken’s face and held their faces close, gazing deeply into pools of blue. He had never felt as close, as intimately to another person as he did in this very moment. “Don’t stop…”

At the end of another slow thrust, Ryoken lightly bit his shoulder, making Yusaku moan. He surged into him, his strokes steady and deep, then quickening as he felt Yusaku’s body tighten around him. Already they could feel pleasure building up. Yusaku was gasping for air, hands clamped down hard on his biceps as they climaxed nearly at the same moment.

As Yusaku went limp beneath him, his chest heaving, Ryoken buried his face in the crook of his neck, muffling a groan. Everything was warm, and they stayed like that for a little while. Then Ryoken lifted his head, and Yusaku looked into blue eyes glazed with ecstasy and warmth. His face was practically glowing. Ryoken was so incredibly wonderful that it made his heart melt knowing that they were finally one.

Ryoken collapsed beside him, drawing him into his arms, and Yusaku couldn’t resist nuzzling into him. They laid together quietly, and Yusaku was contented at how the peaceful moment was. They finally took their relationship to the next level and made love. 

00000

Yusaku woke up early the next day. He lay still for a moment and felt Ryoken’s arms around him. He smiled to himself, pleased to be waking up to such a view. Beside him, Ryoken was fast asleep, facing him while looking so young, so peaceful. He looked like some kind of angel in the early-morning light. His snowy-white hair was a mess, but on him it looked sexy. And his face…

Ryoken was impossibly beautiful. His lashes were long and elegant, and they lay against cheeks that had been kissed by the sun. His mouth was parted slightly, and his lips looked so soft, so inviting, so tempting…

Memories of last night came roaring back in a rush, and for a moment he could barely breathe, barely think. He could still feel Ryoken’s love in how he touched him, kissed him. He thought about how he felt inside of him. Ryoken had been so kind and gentle with him. Attentive and yet still so intimate. He shivered.

Ryoken stirred and opened his eyes. He met Yusaku’s eyes, and gave him a very warm smile. “Good morning, Yusaku,” he greeted, his voice still laced with sleep.

Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Yusaku pulled the covers up to his nose and muttered, “G-Good morning…” His heart raced, and it didn’t help that Ryoken looked absolutely dazzling. No man should look this good this early in the morning. The audacity of it all.

“You don’t have to feel shy,” Ryoken said with a chuckle.

“I can’t help it, okay? I still can’t believe we finally did _it_ … Feels like a dream.” And Yusaku quickly blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. He mentally cursed him for saying such an embarrassing thing.

“I understand what you mean.” Ryoken sat up a little, running his fingers through his bedhead. “Are you all right, though? Does it hurt anywhere?” 

Yusaku fidgeted a bit. He did feel a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. “It’s more like you’re asking me if you hurt me.”

The smile Ryoken gave off was rather a little awkward. “The irony is not lost on me, and it was your first time, so—”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” Yusaku assured him, pushing himself up. “You took good care of me and made sure I was all right. Last night, you made me feel really good that I—” He cut himself off, realizing what he’d just said, and for a moment, his brain short-circuited. He flushed ever so brightly, as Ryoken just stared at him, seemingly stunned. “Ah, no! What I meant was…”

“A-Ah, yeah…” What Yusaku said appeared to embarrass Ryoken too, and he almost seemed to shrink a little. He couldn’t look at him in the eye. There were only a few things that could ever rattle Ryoken, and it seemed like Yusaku just gave his heart a Direct Attack unintentionally. “We’ve really taken the next step, huh…”

“Um, mm…”

“Are you really fine with it? You don’t regret it?”

How could he ever regret making love to him? Yusaku was sure he would never come to regret it as long as he lived, so he took Ryoken’s hand and clasped it firmly between his own. “What happened between us last night was special. There’s nothing to regret.”

Ryoken’s expression relaxed. The nuance of affection Yusaku’s words carried touched his very core. He reached out to caress his cheek with his free hand, grazing it tenderly with his thumb. “You’re really everything I could ever want. I love you, Yusaku.” He leaned closer, his lips brushing his mouth, and in the next moment the kiss turned into a sweet and tender explosion of delight.

Yusaku returned the kiss, loving the way how Ryoken’s body warmed him through and through. He simply melted into his arms, wanting this moment to go on forever.

After a while, though, Ryoken reluctantly eased back from him. “Having you as a Christmas present is the most wonderful thing ever,” he beamed with a smile. “Merry Christmas, Yusaku.” 

Yusaku blinked, and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The date was December 25. “It really is Christmas…” And he realized he almost forgot about the present he had to give.

“Shall we get dressed and have breakfast?”

“W-Wait, there’s something I need to do…”

“What is it?”

“First, turn the other way. I need to get out of bed.”

Ryoken gave him a confused look. “Excuse me?”

Resisting the urge to blush and wishing he wasn’t quite so naked under the sheets, Yusaku forced himself to meet his gaze. “I’m going to grab something from my bag and I don’t want you looking.”

A sly, devilish smile curved Ryoken’s lips. “What are you being shy for? I’ve already seen everything.”

“It’s not about that!” Yusaku retorted with a shrug. “Well, part of it…” He couldn’t stop himself from blushing this time. “But seriously, no peeking.”

Ryoken arched one brow, then sighed. “Your wish, my command,” he said, turning his back to him.

Yusaku almost jumped out of bed, making a beeline to his luggage. After pulling out the paper gift bag that housed his present, he grabbed his yukata, put it on, and was back on the futon in no time. The anticipation sent his heart racing. He was nervous, and he felt like his stomach was churning. He took a deep breath, gathering his resolve. “Ryoken, here…”

“What’s this?” Ryoken questioned as he saw the package in his hand. “A present?”

Feeling the shyness creeping in, Yusaku kept his eyes downcasted as he nodded his head. “I bought it for you.”

“Yusaku… You didn’t have to—”

“I wanted to,” Yusaku said sincerely, shoving the present into his chest. “Go on. Open it.”

Ryoken carefully opened the bag and pulled out its content. “This is…” It was a wooden box that was just as big as his hand, engraved with the text ‘ _The Best Memories Are The Ones We Make Together’_ along with Ryoken’s and Yusaku’s name below. “Yusaku…”

“There’s more inside,” Yusaku said reservedly.

“Oh?” Ryoken clicked the box open and pulled out a long accordion strip of photographs of important moments they have shared together ever since they started dating. Everything was memorable. He just sat there quietly, looking through the photos, reminiscing…

Yusaku tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I know it’s not much, but—”

“It’s a treasure chest filled with our memories. How could you say it’s not much?” Ryoken’s voice was sincere, and he sounded like he was about to cry. “This means a lot to me, so thank you, Yusaku… Thank you so much for this wonderful gift.” He gifted him then with one of the most beautiful smiles he’d ever seen. “I’ll treasure it, always.”

For a moment Yusaku paused, mesmerized by the sight, and then he relaxed, smiling in relief. “I’m really glad we came here.” Glad that he was able to spend this moment with him. “I’ll never forget this trip.”

Ryoken quirked a brow at him, his smile turning into a teasing smirk. “The best memories are the ones we make together, isn’t that right?”

Yusaku couldn’t help but giggle at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last submission for Datastorm December 2019. I feel kinda bad I couldn't do all the prompts on all the days. IRL work is a cruel mistress. (T⌓T) But I had fun writing more stories for the Writing Life Verse. ♥♥♥ I hope y'all enjoyed it. :D


End file.
